fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Leengard Ustan
Archive 1 Archived If you haven't noticed, my talk page has been archived, thanks Zichoihno for the easy explanation Yo Glad to see the explanation sufficed. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:41, October 7, 2012 (UTC) I see, that's fine. Long as you expand his personality section, all is well. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:58, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Yes, the Supreme Commander gives a speech and one or two higher level students in good standing as well. What would be ideal for you? I'm willing to let you have liberty with how you do it, to better fit your way of doing things. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:07, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Yea, that's fine, man. You could just have Marcus give the speech, and yea, you can use the quote. The speech would just be the typical: "be ready for danger", " ready to serve your nation", etc type of stuff. Using the quote is fine. Whatever works for you. If you really just want to focus on the tour part, you can make the whole speech thing short, nothing wrong there. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:19, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes, there are dorms in the academy. Dorms, library, all that stuff.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:52, October 11, 2012 (UTC) As a person who's reading your story, I have to say one thing. You don't need to capitalize the "the" before the word "academy", you don't even need to capitalize the word "academy" all the time either, to be honest. Seeing "The Academy" all the time gets bothersome in a way. Just feedback. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:20, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Can I put my character in the Fire-Make page? Sh4rkiros (talk) 22:04, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Female student I can make a female student for you if you want. I don't mind helping? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 02:35, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Okay I'll make her a second year. True-Clown-Prince (talk) 02:59, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Thats cool. Will you be making a new chapter today? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 03:02, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Well if you need me to make a teacher or more students let me know True-Clown-Prince (talk) 03:06, October 9, 2012 (UTC) I'll ask him True-Clown-Prince (talk) 03:12, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Nowie Sheep Sure go for it, go as wild as you want, just as long as it doesn't go all hax :P And once again, you're doing a great job on the storyline! The Pink Sheep 04:42, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Just saw Macbeth and I have to say, he is actually quite brilliant. I love the idea of how he uses support magic rather than being on the frontlines since I guess it would be fairly dangerous. Which reminds, me, I should really start working on Five... The Pink Sheep 05:07, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey Gard, I was sort of on the Wikia, bored since I didn't really feel like updating my Storyline...when I remembered that we still had the RP! Yeah lol sorry for not updating for a while but anyways, I've sort of half wrapped it up. Parius got knocked out by a fluke// surprise shot from Five although if you want to continue the fight then by all means, you can. Just a heads up but it's your turn now, take your time >.< The Pink Sheep 08:13, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Yo, read the ending and I have to say...That was freaking brilliant. The way you wrapped it up, covering how Maria and the Chitose's are still alive, as well as leading it into the Tale of Team Moon Drop, I applaud you good sir. But in all seriousness though, you did a far better job than I could have ever done :D The Pink Sheep 02:31, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Haha thanks Lee:P As for the Storyline hmm...well I guess I'm pretty close to starting it once more, I've got the majority of the first half of the storyline planned out, the only problem is that the big bad guy has an ultra hax magic and I'm not sure if the admins will like that... Anyways, to be perfectly honest, I'm a little bit concerned about the Stuff of Legends? because the last part has some sort of weird font. Lol jks but srsly though, it's actually really good, the way you brought them together with that incident was fairly awesome, and also gives an opportunity for the story to branch out in several directions. Don't know if you're worried or not but in the fairly unlikely, odd event that you are, you're doing an amazing job, keep it up!! The Pink Sheep 03:02, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Lol naa it's still alright and besides, if it was OFC then I wouldn't have minded at all, Miki's personality is pretty hard. Oh btw, DO. NOT. EDIT. You're EXACTLY on 1991 edits...just saiyan The Pink Sheep 03:22, October 14, 2012 (UTC) The trick is that you don't :) Na but I guess there's always 2002...anyways yes you're certainly welcome, Miki's quite a pain but I suppose he COULD add an interesting factor in absolutely dangerous situations...who knows The Pink Sheep 06:22, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Gard I just saw your comment on Fabula Nova and I was gonna ask you lol but anyways, sure go for it but I need to sort of explain a few things before you go ahead and make it lol. Well anyways first off, you could probably easily guess but Fabula Nova is going to be the primary antagonists of The Tale of Team Moon Drop. Meaning that your guy has to be ultra bad >:3 Secondly, the organization is split into 14 members, with 7 divisions which is basically 1 master and 1 apprentice. So you can go ahead and make a character or alternatively you can go ahead and make two of them. Thirdly, the Master's of Fabula Nova should have a form of Lost Magic although it's up to you I guess whereas on the other hand the Apprentices should have a normal form of magic which can be utilized to the extent that they're ridiculously powerful. Fourth point (Sorry if this is getting a little bit long) uhh oh right, I'll introduce it a bit later but I'll go and tell you now but all apprentices have this ability called "Deus Fortitúdo which basically translates from Latin into "God Strength". What this is is basically a hidden power up that they can use that provides them with a maximum of 2'' things, an example being that Diaros' will be a mass increase in Magic, as well as being able to summon swords without using his Requip which means that he can more or less borderline hax mode. However, Deus Fortitúdo can only last for a maximum of 30 seconds, at which point afterwards the apprentice can't use his/her magic for 30 days. For now that should be it...well I dunno, I might've forgotten something or I could be like a total dick and go "And add this as well". Well if I actually do that, I apologize in advance anyways hmm...have fun. Oh! Right actually there is one more thing. So far I've made Division 1 and the leader of Division 2. I'll have to ask that you don't make Division 7, 3 and if you do make a division 5, try and make it something Ice or Water related. Future plans and all...yeah :3 Actually I might go and ask Ziki if he wants to make one...well anyways, Go for it! The Pink Sheep 04:52, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Gard. You are a sneaky little bastard... Lol Anyways, the idea itself sounds good. Since the person you're planning is going to be part of the Unmei no Kenshi, I was thinking if it was possible to put him/her into either the 4th or 6th division? The idea itself sounds brilliant I mean, chess and swords...pretty scary thought. Well curious to see what you'll come up with :3 The Pink Sheep 05:32, October 29, 2012 (UTC) He looks good, do you want him to be a leader or apprentice? Although looking at him, I would say he looks a bit like a leader. Anyways, good job :) The Pink Sheep 05:45, October 30, 2012 (UTC) I'll agree with you there, he does well and truly look like a fairly dangerous man. I actually haven't read the full length of Chess Magic yet but if there aren't enough "players" for the game, does that render the magic inneffective? Well reGARDless (see what I did there?) you did an epic job, keep it up >.< The Pink Sheep 05:31, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey Gard, you're going to be the first one I use my NEW signature on so I'm hoping it works well :) Well anyways, that actually does sound quite dangerous, but I still have like so many confusions lol. Well not really that many but anyways, during the Wonderland Style, would the opponent become a Chess Piece as well? And one more thing, am I correct in assuming that Saxon can't change from any piece but the King? 08:50, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Alright, thanks for telling me :) Oh btw, I'm introducing the leaders earlier than the apprentices, meaning that I think by the last chapter of Set Out! All the leaders should be introduced into the storyline. As for the apprentices, I'm thinking of one per arc, of course the second and perhaps third arc will just feature the apprentices as side villains, depends on how things turn out. On another note, Conway and Tethe' have split off from the group and more or less, they're about to join the battle with an addition :D 01:33, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey Gard I'm back; maybe; I dunno anyways, I was writing the Creating a Legend and I was wondering if you could possibly add my property template onto Conway Blackwood and Gottes Hexenjäger, reason being that as the storyline progresses, they'll probably gain new moves and you know, hassling you about adding them to the pages sounds pretty bad so I thought it'd be much easier if you just let me edit them. Well anyways, if it's not alright with you that's cool, just wanted to ask :) 08:25, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh actually, there was another thing I wanted to ask you about however, you know Gottes' prayer beads? Do they '''pernamentally' seal away Magic Powers or are they returned after a period of time? Also, can he seal away more than one or does he have to like, release the one he's stored before he can seal a magic again? 08:28, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Lol yeah sure go right for it, I think I offered the entire 4th division to you so you don't even have to ask. Really looking forward to what you have after Saxon :D 10:17, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey saw Divino, you did an amazing job I wont lie, I actually was blown away. The rage factor could prove to be like a joker in any of his fights You did an amazing job Gard, thanks! :) 10:30, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Haha thanks man, once again, it means allot coming from you. I'm really finding it pretty hard to juggle all characters at the same time, and the fact that Ashuron is appearing soon doesn't really help lol. Your story's actually pretty good as well. Now that I look back at it all, it's really amazing, how the first series I read from you was about more or less a war and now it's about school kids. Anyways, the tournament thing sounds pretty awesome :) As of now, I don't think so. Obviously there are going to be more antagonist groups since I'm planning for a total of either 7 or 8 arcs, depending on how fast I can write these stories. So yeah, as soon as I get things settled, I'll prob ask you if you could make a character for me, yous are freaking amazing man! 09:48, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Dude...that is an awesome idea, YOU'RE A FREAKING GENIUS!! Ahem...anyways yeah I would absolutely love that idea, especially with the fact that he would still hang around Fabula Nova every now and then. Just a question but...how epic is he going to be? 06:57, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Gard sorry for the late-ish reply, I've been in Auckland for the past week and from the looks of it I've missed ALLOT. Anyways yeah for Leengard, any magic is all good with me, I've actually got an idea for Nowie's magic except I'm actually not all that confident that the admins would like it, as well as the fact that it's still only the first arc and things can still change. But anyways bottom line is I'm all cool with whatever you decide to give Leengard since you usually make the smartest things or at least things that I probably would've never thought of. And yes, Zombies, I don't see any other team on this wikia that was created because of a Zombie infection :D 06:01, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey Gard I gave the Particle Magic a read and it sounds like an awesome idea. It's sort of like Greed from FMA so I should be able to make something really good out of it all. For Silver Ferrum, would you like me to make her appear in the storyline as well? Actually just one more question but I'm not really THAT great at Chem, I'm only in Year 10 (2013 YYYYEEEAAAHHHHHHH) but wouldn't Hydrogen Manipulation be something along the lines of just simple Water Magic? 05:35, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Silver's a tricky one and once again I have to explain I'm not that great when it comes to anything regarding Chem, I'm more Biology then Chemistry or Physics but anyways, I would think something along the lines of carrying Silver Coins or objects around with you and then from there manipulating them as weapons since it would be fairly rare to find Silver Objects naturally in FT although I may be wrong. I didn't really think of Hydrogen explosions, that's a smart one. 04:21, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh right lol sorry about that. I'm sort of at a loss for that since I actually really do like her character but...actually. Perfect. You know how EVENTUALLY Moon Drop's going to become a Mercenary group thingy? I'm thinking that Silver comes along, something happens, we delve into her past a bit and then she could become something like the advisor for Moon Drop, the one that sort of manages everything and gives out the missions or info. Her personality would be perfect for it, drinking sake and giving out the most ridiculous tasks. That and you know, I can't really imagine Silver as a front line fighter type of person. That's quite allot of sciencey stuff on my talkpage... 05:48, January 19, 2013 (UTC) I JUST finished a HW Booklet all about Phenotypes..." But yeah an advisor would be just about perfect. But how should her history go because just about everybody's history is all Doom and Gloom so I was thinking something slightly positive? 06:09, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Claw Magic Sure thing![[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 06:16, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Misaki working on her now man True-Clown-Prince (talk) 22:26, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Don't sweat it man True-Clown-Prince (talk) 22:49, October 10, 2012 (UTC) ready Misaki Asuna is ready for you. Can't wait wil you be writing it t True-Clown-Prince (talk) 00:18, October 11, 2012 (UTC)omorrow? Well I look forward to it. I'll try to work on Ryuga and misaki some more True-Clown-Prince (talk) 00:31, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Help Hey the story is going great so far can't wait to see what happens next. That being said I see you still have a lack of characters. I undersatnd no one can move a story to far with out a cast. I'd be happy to make some more people for both male and females, teacher, villian, minor, or whatever just let me know. True-Clown-Prince (talk) 21:57, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay man well for now if you don't mind I'll make a student I kinda had an idea.True-Clown-Prince (talk) 22:25, October 14, 2012 (UTC) OkayTrue-Clown-Prince (talk) 22:44, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Atticus Yamada and Yuki Yamada. are the 2 new students I made. True-Clown-Prince (talk) 0--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 00:45, October 15, 2012 (UTC)0:38, October 15, 2012 (UTC) No problem one quick favor do you mind takeing care of the age thing for me and lower because I'm on my mobile phone now and its kinda hard to make edits. Ok, so...you're wrong on the request because its only if you are going to''' take a job in the guild'...but don't worry, i'll join your character. :) Gab801 07:24, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Well, thanks for the options. But if you're going to do that again, take the job first then start searching for pics...:) Gab801 02:04, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Still Alive! Hey, I'm still alive! XD Sorry bout the abence, my computer crapped out on me, and I ONLY just got access to a a computer right now. XD You may use that blade you want, by the way. The Parius (talk) 13:40, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Yo, Ziki here! WTF Lee, It took me a while to realize you've archived. I was just scrolling up and down for the last 15 minutes, thinking something must have happened. I EVEN RESTARTED MY ROUTER!!! Lol Anyways check out Jinx I'm finally starting to pimp her out with some cool magic. You know, I wouldn't want to lose that easily in the tournament ;) Yours truly [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!]]) 15:45, October 26, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Loooool please do that. That would be awesome :) [[User:Zikimura|'''Zikimura]] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 18:11, October 26, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Right, sorry for the double-post, but my internet suck lol Can I ask you to have her being underestemated. For example she doesn't want to show her abilities and everyone thinks she is the mage because of that, since Dante has no such reservations (i'm assuming the familliar spirits that reside in the FS World clearly don't think very high of humans, I've read the first chapter and that's my conclusion :). After all, she is the most intelligent. [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 18:15, October 26, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Btw, it should be Sexy Kitten, Fucking Badass'' lol [[User:Zikimura|'''Zikimura]] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 18:19, October 26, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Can't wait lol :D [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 18:25, October 26, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Hi again lol I was just reading the familiar spirit world page, is it okay if you make Jinx a special case where it was she that made a contract with Dante and not the other way around. And she was outside of the FSW (fullname too long) in Earth Land. If you don't want to I can change it. [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 18:29, October 26, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Dammit lol, I always remember that I have forgotten to tell you something else when I press the preview button. Sorry. What I wante to tell you is that I'm planning on creating a new familiar spirit for my character Verethragna so I was hoping to get permission. Also, I want him again to be a special case, though I've yet to actually create the story for him. Yes him :D His name will be Dust and he will be a crow spirit :D [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 18:32, October 26, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura How about FS can leave on their own if they want to. But those that do get looked down upon as Traitors or... or something like that for betraying their king and world for some humans. [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 22:57, October 26, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Maybe add both? [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 23:00, October 26, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Lol sorry dude I thought of something just as I pressed Publish. Dammit, I hate when that happense. Why not make it so that those that were banished can get a chance at redemption if they join the tournament? However, those that leave willingly are forced to enter. [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 23:02, October 26, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Hey, I was just wondering, but can I add Dust to the story? :3 However can he participate alone, since he is separated from his human partner? Also, I've noticed you haven't added Ayame Crystalheart & Ryūgamine Shindo and their partners as participants. Or did the users not want to be in the story? [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 02:36, October 27, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Lol yeah I do :D 15:22, October 27, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Thanks. Lol I never knew people thought like that. I'm just making creating things that pop into my head at random times. Which brings me to my next question. :3 Can I have Dust banished for rebelling against the King 400 years ago? I was thinking on how to explain his eyepatch and an idea just popped up lol :D [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 20:48, October 27, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Thanks :D Lol, what's with the elipses? [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 21:30, October 27, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura elipsis, sorry. [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 21:56, October 27, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Thanks :) [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 22:08, October 27, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Yeah sure, but I'm curious. Is he still gonna be part of Fiore's academy? Was he disowned for choosing to run away rather than fight (you know bosco's beliefs)? Also, you can't make the duke of faewood. I have ideas and stuff already decided for him. The others (Eden, Inga) are free to choose. They follow specific roles. Like how Ecrin is considered to the province where army is trained, faewood is the haven of magic and it's research and development. The third one is trade. There are four, but I can't think of what the fourth province should be about lol So far, I've come up with production or finances (though that could be attributed to trade). Anyways, I'm curious as to what you'll come up with :) Zikimura Zicoihno]] (Talk to Me) 03:21, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Favor Hey man I finally started creating characters for my first story. It'll be about this guy here. Any who I was wondering if you wouldn't mind contributing a main character for my story? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 01:51, November 2, 2012 (UTC) THat is up to you my friend. At the moment it make no difference what kind of character you make.True-Clown-Prince (talk) 06:20, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Ziki's Awesome Place of Awesomness!!! Yeah sure, he's cool. He's Tojo after all lol Can't wait to see the others. :D Ohhhhh I just thought of something awesome. Are you gonna be using Oga? lol I think he'd make an awesome Royard. BTW When are you gonna publish the second chapter of the tournament? It's too fucking awesome I can't waiiiiit!!!! Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zicoihno]] (Talk to Me) 02:10, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Fused Familiar Spirit Magic? Heya man. Can I have permission to use Fused Familiar Spirit Magic for a character? I'll link you when he's done.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 11:50, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks man.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 00:30, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Check Up Hey man just seeing how things are going? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 02:07, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I haven't been online at SAO RP I have been on lots of interviews this week lol. I'll try and add some more monsters as soon as I can to help out. True-Clown-Prince (talk) 04:56, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Yeah Man, my wiki life has basically come to a halt as of about 2 weeks ago lol. True-Clown-Prince (talk) 05:03, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey man quick question I wanted to know if it was okay to make characters conntected to ryuga's past. I assumed at some point you would cover the past of the other slcaker trifecta members. So would you mind I don't mean anywhere in the near futuree of course--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 20:41, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Okay I just didn't want to over run your story with my characters lol I do have lots of ideas though lol True-Clown-Prince (talk) 21:08, December 18, 2012 (UTC) How do I do that?--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 21:16, December 18, 2012 (UTC) I don't mind if someone has mutiple spirits just don't over power them. True-Clown-Prince (talk) 01:22, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Unlike Seirei-Class(Nature) the Logia-'Class'(Elemental) is usally a more pure element for example a fire Logia class can generate hotter flames and more powerful ones then a fire Seirei Class. does that help? 02:04, December 19, 2012 (UTC)True-Clown-Prince (talk) By nature I mean like forest spirit rain spirit, faires, animales, trees, ect things like that. True-Clown-Prince (talk) 02:43, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Actually that whole nature of war and anger thing is perfect could you do me a huge favor and add that to the page for me?True-Clown-Prince (talk) 04:08, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey feel free I'm glad the page is this popular True-Clown-Prince (talk) 04:20, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Nice job man your mage is coming out really well. True-Clown-Prince (talk) 01:26, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay I read the newest of Stuff of Legends? Can't wait for their first fight. True-Clown-Prince (talk) 02:28, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay well I'm gonna do some work on the characters I have now as well as add on to Ryuga's background, if you see something that won't fit with the story let me know True-Clown-Prince (talk) 02:40, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay man well I'll get to it. By the way I saw Tolbert's family memebers. They look pretty cool can't wait to see how you use em. True-Clown-Prince (talk) 02:54, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Here is my new character Miko Amagi I'm not done with her yet True-Clown-Prince (talk) 00:37, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I still have lost of work to do on her True-Clown-Prince (talk) 02:11, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Stuff of Legends Addition? Heya man. I've got a concept in mind for a student at the Academy, and was wondering if you wanted him in your story?[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 05:12, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! I'll get him up soon.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 05:17, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Michael Blackburn. Voila! [[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 05:55, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Rightio. Good luck with that! And the tournament looks awesome so far.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 23:17, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Its much appreciated! I'll do my best to make sure my articles are of the quality you come to expect from us users. Northstar1012 (talk) 03:41, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ustan, my name is SluttPanda and I'm thinking about creating new characters who use your Familiar Spirit Magic if that would be okay? Their names will be Helga Hagfish, Arachne and Baba Yaga. SluttPanda (talk) 01:08, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey man how have you been True-Clown-Prince (talk) 00:25, December 28, 2012 (UTC) No problem ma I didn't know if you had quit the wiki lol hope ypu had a happy holiday --True-Clown-Prince (talk) 04:53, January 1, 2013 (UTC) That's okay man lol just wanted to say hi is all.--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 05:06, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey man I was wondering if you could help me think of a name for my new character? I was talking to ziki and he gave me the idea to make a character with my user name or similar to a piece of my user name?--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 16:23, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh man I hadn't even thought of it yet I got so caught up in trying to think of a name. True-Clown-Prince (talk) 00:09, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Did you create Leengard yet? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 00:30, January 3, 2013 (UTC) hey man about the SAO wiki if your still willing I may have more people who will join True-Clown-Prince (talk) 23:55, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Hello I've been reading some of the work you did, and I figured I'd say hi and introduce myself, I'm phantombeast. I'm wondering if there was a way for me to be included in the story ur doing, I don't have a character that's part of your academy just to let you know, and I'm hoping to have Gratiz Mek into your story Phantombeast (talk) 22:13, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Sure, thanks for advice and everything, I look forward to being part of your story. Phantombeast (talk) 21:30, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Sure I understand, oh um hey listen there was something I wanted to see would fit in, if not then i can understand, I am hoping he does show his skills in a battle, sparring or otherwise, and maybe having him hook up with one of your characters. If you aren't able to, then I understand and respect your decision, I just wanted to express some ideas that's all. Once again, thank you for allowing me to be part of your story and I can't wait to work with you. Phantombeast (talk) 21:45, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Well, um he becomes interested in one of the female characters romantically, like I said if you don't think it will have any importance to the story then I understand. Phantombeast (talk) 22:10, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Well I'm hoping it will be possible, well anyway just let me know when Gratiz will be introduced into the story, I'll be on standby till then. 22:21, January 6, 2013 (UTC)Phantombeast (talk) hey, been a while. Sorry to bug you, but I was just wondering when ur gonna be doing ur story? No rush or anything, I just wanted to ask Phantombeast (talk) 22:53, January 11, 2013 (UTC) It's alright with me, I'll take what I can get, even if it's a brief apperance, still glad to be part of someone else's storyline. Oh just fyi I created a storyline for a few of my characters. Mistakes: The Past, Present, and Future Hope you enjoy reading it when u got the time. Phantombeast (talk) 23:03, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh no no, it really works well. The hunter division is really known for the most secret of deals in plain sight, he's the perfect man for the job. Welcome to the Shadow Broker :) Phantombeast (talk) 20:55, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I'm a bit confused, what do u mean exactly? Phantombeast (talk) 02:15, January 19, 2013 (UTC) wait nvm , i see it now. I just read the quotes that you told me about, absolutly it's fine with me if you add a little tension, even I didn't expect everyone to be a willing follower to The Collector, I'll allow it :) Phantombeast (talk) 02:19, January 19, 2013 (UTC) It's no problem bro, glad you said something. Phantombeast (talk) 02:30, January 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: Particle Magic Hm...well, considering that he is very inactive, I think it'd be best if one of the admins take over the page. Or if you want, you could, I could give you the permission to do so, really. As for creating a character, I think it's perfectly acceptable for you to make one.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 00:56, January 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm sure you'll do fine mate. And if you're gonna make a list of all the elements...make a parent-tab, perhaps? It'd be too long to fit on the page, haha.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 00:37, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Not that I know of.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 00:53, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Like a lot of articles on here, haha.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 00:58, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Haha, I know how that feels.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 01:08, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Here. I started having the same issue to, I just click the X and click "save and exit" or something to that effect. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:55, January 18, 2013 (UTC)